


【京je】抹茶冰淇淋

by JudyNOTE



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE
Summary: ⚠温馨提示:一辆没有剧情的小破车🚗dididi——严重ooc！！！！观看途中如有不适请及时跳车。祝各位谨慎上车，愉快下车，乘车开心，谢谢大家🙇
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 12





	【京je】抹茶冰淇淋

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠温馨提示:  
> 一辆没有剧情的小破车🚗dididi——  
> 严重ooc！！！！  
> 观看途中如有不适请及时跳车。  
> 祝各位谨慎上车，愉快下车，乘车开心，谢谢大家🙇

今天的公演结束了，京本大我心理很是郁闷。  
“今天杰西把圣诞帽戴到北斗头上了……杰西看上去笑的好开心啊……”冲完澡换完衬衣的他又想到了live上的这一幕，抱着腿把自己缩在休息室的沙发上。

其实从歌曲名单公布的那一刻京本大我心中就一直不好受。所以当每次公演在后台听到杰西和松村北斗搭档唱Kinki前辈的歌时，心里就一阵酸楚。

他自己心里也明白松村北斗和杰西搭档的时间更长，在他没有工作那一段空窗期的时候，他们两个人一直在一起工作，彼此的感情难免比自己和杰西要来的亲近。

现在的休息室里只剩下京本大我一个人，他伸手把杰西刚刚丢在沙发边上的T恤拿过来抱在怀里。京本大我的鼻腔里满是杰西的味道，清爽的木香夹杂着淡淡的白桃香，杰西的味道不甜腻不张扬让他很平静，就像自己和杰西搭档时一样，充满安心感。

杰西的味道逐渐包裹住京本大我，像是感觉自己被杰西拥抱住一般，他越陷越深。  
深深的呼吸着T恤上杰西残留的味道，他清楚感觉自己下体传上来鼓胀感。  
——得快点回家才行。

“咔嚓”  
在京本大我刚刚准备起身的时候，门开的声音吓到了京本大我，吃惊的抬起头转向了开门的方向。  
冲完澡的杰西拿着抹茶味的冰淇淋走进来，京本大我抱着杰西T恤愣住了，僵在原处。

——我该怎么解释我为什么抱着他的衣服，而且还……好丢脸啊……

“要吃冰淇淋吗？”  
“嗯……”杰西的问题既让京本大我吃惊，也让他松了一口气。

杰西把冰淇淋递到他的面前，他凑近抿了一口，抹茶的味道在口中散开。

杰西并不是没看见或者不在意京本大我抱着自己T恤的样子，他在这一秒自作多情的觉得京本大我是不是也是喜欢自己的。

他居高临下的看着京本大我吃冰淇淋的样子，粉色的嘴巴碰到了绿色的冰淇淋，宽大的T恤露出来京本大我奶白色的皮肤，金黄色的发色衬的他的肤色更加的好看。

他头脑一热用另一只手抚上了京本大我的脸，俯身亲吻了京本大我漂亮的嘴唇。  
他口中的抹茶味似乎比自己口中的味道更加香甜。

意识到自己的做法出格了，立刻离开了京本大我柔软的双唇。

原本就被杰西T恤上味道扰乱心绪的京本大我又被他突然亲吻了，更加变得难耐了。

——或许不去在意什么更好吧。

把怀里的T恤放回沙发上，站起身，一把抢过杰西手里的冰淇淋，吃了一大口，踮起来脚吻住了杰西。把还未融化的冰淇淋送进了他嘴里，冰凉的口感和抹茶的清香一起混杂在二人的舌尖。

小少爷笨拙的舔舐着杰西口中的每一个位置，他并不擅长接吻。然后他感觉到了杰西对他的回应，他用舌点逗着京本大我在他口中搅动的舌，又将其温柔的缠绕，感受舌尖传过来的冰凉感，品味着京本大我口的味道和香甜的抹茶味，今天的冰淇淋比在京都吃过的冰淇淋更好吃。

他将他推倒在了他刚刚坐着的沙发上，手撑着他身后的沙发背，一条腿半跪在沙发边缘，将京本大我整个人困在自己身前狭小的空间内。

京本大我重新被杰西的气味包裹，清爽又让人安心。

“大我，是喜欢我的吧？”  
杰西的眼神穿过他额前还没有干透的红色烫卷发盯着京本大我那双漂亮的眼睛，逼问。

被察觉到心意的京本大我一时间不知道说什么。

“冰淇淋要化掉了！看！”  
他把手里举着的冰淇淋拿到杰西面前，冰淇淋化掉的牛奶顺到了京本大我的手背上。

京本大我刚刚主动的吻和现在惊慌的转移话题让杰西更加有自信，他是喜欢自己的。

杰西伸出舌头舔舐着他手背化掉的牛奶，并用另一只手解开京本大我衬衫的扣子，用手轻轻揉捏着京本大我胸前粉红色的两点，乳首逐渐挺立起来又因为动情而泛出暧昧的红色。

“那就把冰淇淋全吃掉吧。”  
杰西将冰淇淋抹到京本大我胸前，冰凉的冰淇淋触碰到他敏感的乳首，京本大我受到刺激颤抖了一下，已经发红的乳首在淡绿色冰淇淋秤的衬托下显得更加艳红了。

“杰西、好冰啊……”  
杰西含住了京本大我的乳首，灵巧的舌在上面打转，舔感觉上面的冰淇淋后，用牙齿轻咬。从乳尖传过来的微微疼痛惹得京本大我一阵酥麻，牙齿咬着自己的下唇，压抑着不让自己发出声音。

“他们都已经走了哦，大我可以叫出来的。”

品尝到更甜的冰淇淋后，杰西把冰淇淋从京本大我的胸前向下抹到了他的腹部，冰淇淋在自己身上涂抹，冰凉的触感让京本大我在杰西怀中和沙发中间狭小的地方里蜷起来了身子。随着杰西的一路亲啄和舔舐，情欲不断的占满了他的大脑，白嫩的皮肤也透着粉红色。他的下体也变得越来越胀了，有些难受。

杰西隔着衣服揉搓着京本大我的下体，布料的摩擦弄得他很痒，前端逐渐溢出来水沾到内裤上。

“杰西，帮、帮帮我……”京本大我难耐的发出呻吟，收紧了自己的屁股，不舒服的扭动着腰部。

京本大我很喜欢穿运动裤，裤子向下一扯，已经硬起来的欲望就暴露了出来。

“我很喜欢大我哦，一直以来都是。”

不合时宜的直球表白让因为情欲羞红了脸的京本大我更加害羞了。

冰淇淋现在几乎全部已经化成了奶油，杰西将它尽数倒在了京本大我的下体位置，任由它流淌。

京本大我的前端不断的冒出汁液，和冰淇淋的奶油交织在了一起。杰西蹲下身，将头埋在京本大我双腿中间，一并含入口中，吮吸着京本大我下体。

冰淇淋的凉意和杰西口中的温热一并刺激着京本大我阴茎，大脑除了情欲已经没有了其他的想法，此时此刻他只想要杰西。杰西的嘴包裹住京本大我的阴茎，在性器前端来回舔弄，舌头按压在他的铃口处，毫不怜悯地吮吸着他。

京本大我在他的挑弄下前端胀的生疼，后穴也冒出汁液。止不住的发出呜咽的呻吟，眼睛被水汽占满。

前端从他口中离开的那一刻，京本大我紧绷的神经得到了一丝缓解。

随后杰西在他的阴茎侧面落下一个又一个亲吻，轻柔的如同羽毛。

“我…我…忍不住了，杰西……我想要……”

听到京本大我的要求，杰西的手顺着股间探入，手指借着体液的润滑伸进了京本大我的后穴。京本大我身体里已经又湿又热，杰西的手指在他的后穴慢慢抽送，热情的内部紧紧的吸附着杰西的手指。从未发生过性关系的二人，杰西的手指在后面小心翼翼的扩张着，生怕弄疼了他。

扩展充分了之后，杰西将他早已经挺立的性器插入了京本大我的后穴。

“……啊……”  
手指突然换成了坚挺炙热的东西让京本大我一时间无法适应，强烈的刺激让他叫了出来。下体传来的充实感似乎让他的大脑停止了思考，身体不由自主的颤栗，内壁死死的包裹住杰西挺进来的性器。

杰西先在他体内轻缓的抽送着，让内壁逐渐适应他的尺寸。原本胀的发热的地方被紧致的后穴包裹的没有一丝缝隙，巨大的满足感舒服的让杰西差点失去了理智。

下体被侵犯的地方传来的肿胀和难以言说的酥麻感，令他双腿发软。蜷着身子抱紧杰西宽阔的肩膀，嗅着杰西身上熟悉的味道，这个人无论在什么时候都可以给自己带来安心感。

“喜、喜欢！我也…一直好喜欢……杰西的。”  
自己的情感被对方直接的回应让杰西特别的愉悦。

在他逐渐适应了自己之后，杰西加快了速度撞击着京本大我的体内。房间里充满着京本大我那令人脸红心跳的呻吟声和肉体摩擦的声音。

杰西的唇附上了京本大我柔软的唇瓣，这个吻与下体的猛烈撞击不同。  
温柔，充满了爱意，不紧不慢的卷起京本大我的舌，与之共舞，越吻越深，让彼此沦陷。

二人在欢愉中释放，让彼此到达了性欲的顶峰。  
自己的情感得到了回应，让杰西很是高兴，在身体的契合度方面也是那样的让杰西愉悦。

“大我，我们交往吧，好不好？”  
杰西抱着怀中绵软无力的京本大我询问道。

“那北斗呢？在live上你和他还那么亲近。”  
“北斗？”杰西充满疑惑的看着京本大我，笑了出来，“哈哈哈哈哈那都是工作营业呀，而且一直以来只是朋友。”  
杰西为了让京本大我更加安心，补充:“这一次的巡演北斗就一个想法，就是能把juri喂胖，现在他就和juri已经去约会了。”

京本大我听到杰西的回答，又羞红了脸。  
——一直以来竟然都是自己的胡乱猜测啊。

“我先收拾收拾这里吧。”感觉到怀里人表情的变化，站起身看了看刚刚欢愉过后的狼藉“如果被juri知道的话，他一定会炸毛的。交往的事情大我可以再……”  
杰西的话被京本大我打断。

“好的！那我们交往吧！”

得到回复的杰西笑的格外的开心，今天品尝到的所有甜都表露在这个笑里。

**Author's Note:**

> ↪是依然不会取名字的废物  
> ↪谢谢口嗨的各位🙇  
> ↪更甜的糖请移步11月23日更新油管👏👏👏


End file.
